


Bolero

by CustardCreamies



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bronson teaches Eddie how to ice skate. </p>
<p>Unfinished: please read authors note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bolero

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This was supposed to be a fic about the lovely deleted scene on the UK release of the Eddie the Eagle movie. Unfortunately whilst typing the story my laptop decided to shut down without saving the story. I was left feeling upset and frustrated as I wanted to write this so bad. I don't have time to write it all back up again, but I managed to save the first few lines. My idea is, that this story is a free for all. You can take this story and write whatever you want. I just would love to see this story finished. It doesn't have to be Bronson/Eddie. It doesn't even have to be Eddie the Eagle. It can be whatever you want it to be, so long as you tag me as a gift when you write this story. I'm sorry to let you all down in not continuing but my new job is 5 days a week and I'm simply really tired in the evenings so having this happen was like a nightmare. I can't spend my evenings re-typing this story. So it's yours to do whatever you want with it. 
> 
> -CustardCreamies.

They were so graceful, spinning around the ice together. They were almost one person. Eddie watched from the side of the rink enthralled in watching the two skaters out on the ice.

They made it look so simple, easy. They looked born to be on the ice. Eddie wished he was that graceful when he skied, but then again he was never graceful to start with.

He continued to watch them for a few minutes more, just watching how they worked on the ice. But then Bronson called him over and he sighed, moving away from the rink to follow after him.

"They're amazing" Eddie says with a wistful sigh once he catches up to Bronson and they walk side by side back to the camper van parked on the edges of the training camp.

"Who?" Bronson asks with a frown, hands deep in his pockets against the chill. Not for the first time regretting giving up his jacket, but he needed a clear head if he was to help Eddie.

"The ice skaters" Eddie replies, turning to Bronson "they look so confident and graceful out on the ice. They're incredible"

"Mmmm" Bronson nods, turning to look back at the rink. He had noticed that Eddie had been spending a lot of time watching the skaters at work. Ever since they had found the little rink in the training camp, Eddie had been transfixed by it.

"I wish I was more like that" Eddie murmurs, almost to himself. Bronson turns to look back at Eddie to see him looking almost wistfully back at the ice skaters.

This made Bronson pause, an idea forming in his mind. Even if it was completely crazy.

* * *

  
"You can't be serious?"

Eddie looks at Bronson, then at the pair of skates he held in his hand.

"I am serious and we are doing it" Bronson declares, handing the skates to Eddie "by doing this we will learn how to stay steady and balanced, something you've been failing to do while going down the In-Run"

"But I've never skated before? I'm not going to be any good" Eddie says as he places the skates on the floor.

"I know, but I'm going to teach you" Bronson declares and at Eddie's dubious look continues "look if you can ski jump then you can ice skate. It'll be fine, okay? I'll be there with you"

"Okay...but I warned you" Eddie replies as he picks up the skates and walks with Bronson out of the camper van and towards the skating rink.

* * *

  
"Just...just come towards me"

Bronson stands in the centre of the skating ring, perfectly poised and balanced, holding his hands out to Eddie.....who isn't at all balanced and poised and is holding onto the side of the ring for dear life, his legs unsteady on the thin blades.

"I...I can't" Eddie says through clenched teeth, his face has lost all colour and fear shines in his eyes.

"Of course you can!" Bronson says "just come towards me, It will be okay"

 


End file.
